India
) Bhārat Gaṇarājya( )|image_flag =IndiaFlag.png |national_anthem = Vande Mataram We bow to thee Mother|image_map =IndiaMapStates.png |map_caption =India with its administrative divisions |image_map2 = |map_caption2 = |capital = |largest_city = Mumbai|official_languages = |regional_languages = |image_symbol =emblem.png |text_symbol = |demonym = Indian|government_type = |leader_title1 =President |leader_name1 =M Venakaiah Naidu |leader_title2 = Prime Minister|leader_title3 = Speaker|leader_name2 = Narendra Modi|leader_title4 = Chairman|leader_name3 =Sumitra Mahajan |leader_title5 = Chief Justice|leader_name4 =Prakash Singh Badal |leader_name5 =HL Dattu |legislature = Parliament|upper_house = |lower_house = |established_event1 =Dominion |established_event2 =Republic |established_date1 =15 August 1947 |established_event3 =Current Constitution |established_date2 =26 January 1950 |established_event4 = |established_date3 =26 January 1973 |established_date4 = |area_km2 = |area_label = |area_sq_mi = |Gini =37.7 |Gini_year = |Gini_rank = |HDI =0.703 |HDI_year = |HDI_rank = 101st|currency =Indian Rupee |currency_code =INR |drives_on =left |cctld = .in|calling_code = +91|population_estimate = |population_census =1,029,980,823 |population_estimate_year = |population_estimate_rank = |population_census_year =2011 |population_census_rank =2nd |population_density_km2 = |population_density_rank = |population_density_sq_mi = |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |time_zone =IST (UTC+5:30) |established = Independence from the United Kingdom|symbol_type = Emblem|flag_caption = Flag of India|date_format = dd-mm-yyyy}} India '''officially the '''Republic of India, is a country in South Asia, and is the 8th largest and second most populous with over 1 billion people, the largest democracy. It is bounded by the Indian Ocean on its south, southwest and south east, Pakistan to the north and west, China, Nepal and Bhutan to the Northeast and Burma and Bangladesh to the east. India is a federal constitutional republic with 30 subdivisions or states Indian Armed Forces Year by Year India becomes independent on 15th August, 1947. Lord Mountbatten is the last viceroy of India. Mahatma Gandhi is assasinated by an Islamist group while staying at Maulana Azad's house (You can think what would have happened after). The violence between Hindus and Muslims grew to its highest in 1948 and all Muslims left India otherwise they would be killed. Jawaharlal Nehru becomes India's first and most hated Prime Minister. India becomes a republic with Rajendra Prasad as President. In Jammu and Kashmir the Muslims massacre the royal family and the Pakistani army moves in the Indian army is only able to secure Jammu and according to the Kathmandu agreement both the countries kept the part they acquired. The new constitution comes into force on 26th January 1950. Netaji returns in 1952 and become Prime Minister after Nehru is hanged due to the Teen Murti Bhavan massacre. Bose turned from a Leftist to a Capitalist due to the Soviet Union holding him as a hostage, so India became more an ally of America than the Soviets.India opens its economy, start the INP and INWP and a string of defence contracts for the import of weapons. The uprising of the communist party takes place in NE India except Assam.The Sino-Indian War takes place, India used its huge arsenal of B-24s and B-17s to bomb Chinese cities and uses its air force. There is no victor and the war ends with the Kathmandu Agreement.India conducts its first nuclear test codenamed "Ram Dhanush" at Pokhran. The IF-1 is chosen to be the main nuclear delivery aircraft for the IAF. The constitution is said to be obsolete by the public and a new constitution starts being written. Subhash Chandra Bose led the country for 15 years and now Lal Bahadur Shastri takes his place.The first Indo-Pak War takes Place. India uses its IF-1 and threatens to use nukes against Pakistan. The new constitution is written and comes into force on 26th January 1973, Lal Bahadur Shastri steps down as old India's last Prime Minister and dies of a heart attack on 9 June. Jayprakash Narayan leader of the Janata Party becomes the Prime MInister. The people of the NE communist belt are enraged, riots break out, they demand for a new country, the government looses control and it emerges as a new state. In 1983 the BJP wins the elections and has been ruling ever since. In India roads and bridges are signs of development. The ambitious freeway plan was announce by the government in 1993 and the less developed areas in India are where there are no freeways. Politics India is the world's most populous democracy and has a multi party system with 4 recognised national parties. The Congress held a majority in the parliament until 1973 when the Janata Party took over. The Janata Party ruled for 5 years till 1978 when Charan Singh's Janata Dal took over. The BJP took over in 1983 and has been ruling since. After BJP came into power most state Vidhan Sabhas have been under the BJP except in Tamil Nadu, Telangana, Rayalseema, Kerala, Andhra and Kongu Nadu. List of Prime Ministers * 1973-1978 Jayaprakash Narayan * 1978-1983 Chaudhary Charan Singh * 1983-2003 Atal Bihari Vajyapayee * 2003-2008 Rajnath Singh * Incumbent Narendra Modi List of Presidents * 1973-1978 Bassapa Dannapa Jatti * 1978-1983 Neelam Sanjiva Reddy * 1983-2008 LK Advani * Incumbent M Venakaiah Naidu Government India is a federation with a parliamentary system governed under the 2nd Constitution which is the country's supreme legal document. The 2nd Constitution of India which came into effect on 26th January, 1973 stae that India is a 'Sovereign, Capitalist, Democratic Republic'. The federal government comprises of three branches. Elections and Terms The Lok Sabha and Rajya Sabha elections take place every 5 years. The members of the Lok Sabha are directly elected whereas as the members of the Rajya Sabha are elected by the members of the state Vidhan Sabhas. The Vidhan Sabha elections take place in the states in 4 stages. Acts and Laws * LGBT Marriage Act of 2009- Allowing people from the LGBT community to marry each other. * Village Standardisation Act of 1985- To destroy villages and remake them into a standardised planned villages. * Religious Educational Institutions Act of 1974- Religious Institutions like convents were banned and closed. No religious institution should be affiliated to a certain religion. * Two Child Act- Any couple can only have two children, once the second child or twins or more are born the mother will be sterilised. If triplets are born or twins or more are born the second time they will not be aborted or killed. Subdivisions After the new constitution all Union territories were merged into existing states or made into states ( only Lakshadweep and Delhi) and many new states emerged. India has Foreign Relations India has a very strong relationship with Sudan and Iraq with 2 squadrons of Mig 29s and an armored corps in both Khartoum and Tehran. The Indian escort carrier INS Goa and the 11th Armored Division is currently helping Iraq and Kurdistan in their efforts against the ISIS. India imports most of its oil from Iran and Iraq. India also has a naval base in Oman. India is an NPT non signatory and the Indian nuclear arsenal is thought to consist of 1000-1200 nuclear warheads. India is a member of SAARC and is also a member of the security council of the league of nations. India is a member of BRICS and an observer of the SCO.